Joan Lambert (Earth-7149)
Joan Marie Lambert, born John Lambert, was the navigator aboard the Weyland-Yutani Corporation commercial freighter [[USCSS Nostromo (Earth-7149)|USCSS Nostromo]]. During her first flight service aboard the ship, Lambert already faced nightmare with the discovery of a xenomorph on LV-426, leading to the massacre of the crew, the loss of the ship, and only one of them surviving. Biography Early life Joan Marie Lambert was born on November 7th, 2511, on Fumirole as John Marie Lambert. A transgender, Lambert underwent sexual realignment when she was sixteen years old. After spending most of her life on her homeplanet, she studied astronavigation at the Jon Grissom Academy, from where she graduated with a CBS-2 rating in slipspace navigation. In 2726, she was assigned as the navigator of the Weyland-Yutani Corporation commercial freighter [[USCSS Nostromo (Earth-7149)|USCSS Nostromo]] in mid 2551. Last voyage of the Nostromo After the Nostromo received a distress signal from the moon Acheron from the then uncharted Zeta Reticuli system. Alongside her fellow crewmen, Thomas Kane and Captain Arthur Dallas, she traveled to the satellite's surface and stumbled upon a crash-landed ship. Even though she desired to leave, Dallas and Kane decided they would further explore the location and the ship. When they entered, the trio discovered the remains of the ship's pilot, and as Kane went down the ship, he was attacked by a Facehugger after discovering numerous Ovomorphs. Horrified, Lambert and Dallas carried Kane back to the Nostromo, where they insisted Ellen Ripley to let them enter, but she negated duo to shipping protocols. Despite this, Ash allowed them in. Escape plan , and Thomas Kane exploring Acheron.]] The crew's preoccupation with Kane ended when the Facehugger that placed in comatose died hours later. During a last meal before the crew did a slipspace jump and underwent cryosleep, Kane started suffering a convulsion, and a Chestburster erupted from his chest, killing him immediately. The creature escaped through the ship, and the crew devised a plan to kill it. However, their attempts led to the deaths of both Dallas and Samuel Brett, leading to Joan becoming volatile with each minute and finally snapping once she, Ripley and Dennis Parker discovered that Ash was a Replicant, placed among their crew by the Weyland-Yutani Corporation to capture the xenomorph in an attempt for the creature to be used as a weapon. After Parker destroyed Ash with a M7057 flamethrower, the last surviving three decided to destroy the Nostromo and evacuate it aboard the shuttle ''Narcissus''. Death box.]] However, they would need to collect a large amount of oxygen, as the ship's shuttles did not have Shaw-Fujikawa Transliteration Engine and they would be forced to await for a rescue team in superluminal speeds. While Ripley prepared the shuttles, Parker and Lambert collected oxygen boxes and cytoprethaline canisters for their voyage. When Joan wasn't looking, the Alien snuck up behind her. When she turned and saw it, she immediately froze in horror and was unable to escape. Parker, who heard her crying, rushed to her location, and attempted to kill the Alien, but he was unable to as Lambert stood in the line of fire. The massive 8 foot creature then impaled him with its tail and returned to Lambert, killing her by ripping a hole through her skull, and then slung her bloodied corpse beneath an oxygen box. Ripley heard both of their screams over the intercom and ran for them, but was too late, having to witness their corpses torn apart. Personality The youngest member of the [[USCSS Nostromo (Earth-7149)|USCSS Nostromo]], Lambert suffered from hyperactivity and nervousness, and as a result, she was inclined to lose control in extreme situations. She objected to Arthur Dallas' decision for her to explore the surface of LV-426, and later on, she became resentful towards Ellen Ripley for not allowing her and Dallas to let Thomas Kane enter the ship after he was attacked by a Facehugger. As the Alien started slaughtering the Nostromo's crew, Lambert's mental instability was deeply showcased, as she was unable to cope with the situation and feared for her life, specially after the death of Dallas, whom she fell responsible to since she was operating his motion tracker, while Ripley attempted to maintain control of the ship as its new commanding officer following the deaths of both Dallas and Kane. Her nervousness was what fueled her wish to escape the Nostromo, even though the shuttle ''Narcissus'' was unable to sustain them for too long. Her hysteria came to cost the life of Dennis Parker, after he was unable to fire at the xenomorph when she stood in the line of fire. Equipment When Lambert explored the surface of LV-426, she armed herself with a BR55HB battle rifle, but never used it. Later on, she operated a motion tracker to help Arthur Dallas locate and kill the Alien, who was hiding in the [[USCSS Nostromo (Earth-7149)|USCSS Nostromo's]] ventilation shafts Category:Earth-7149 Category:Characters of Earth-7149 Category:Females of Earth-7149 Category:Humans of Earth-7149 Category:Deceased characters of Earth-7149 Category:USCSS Nostromo crew members (Earth-7149) Category:Weyland-Yutani Corporation employees (Earth-7149) Category:Civilians of Earth-7149 Category:Killed by the Alien (Earth-7149) Category:Xenomorph victims (Earth-7149) Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Blue Eyes Category:Brown Hair Category:Created by Draft227 Category:Navigators of Earth-7149